


Someone

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-14
Updated: 2008-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s someone’s birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Birthday, stamp, penguin  
>  **Author's Notes:** I didn’t really expect this to turn out the way it did, but the prompts just kind of took over.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I won nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

Albus had always loved birthdays. His, his sibling’s, his friend’s. It didn’t matter whose birthday it was. Today it was the birthday of someone he hadn’t seen or heard from in a long time. Someone he thought of often.

Albus smiled to himself. He’d done something special for this person today. It may have been eight years since they last spoke, but that didn’t mean this person didn’t deserve something special on their birthday. Albus thought about how much this person would have changed over the years, and hoped that he wasn’t crossing a line.

This person was someone that Albus had known back at Hogwarts. They had shared a dorm room in Gryffindor for seven years. And at the end they had shared something even better. They had shared a bed for the last year and a half. They had been lovers. 

Then, when they left Hogwarts, they went their separate ways. Albus began life as a professional Quidditch player. The other man had left the wizarding world altogether. Albus hadn’t heard from or seen him since.

 _”Scorpius…”_ Albus thought to himself, _”I wish you would come back to me.”_

Scorpius thought of Albus often as well. Scorpius missed the rambunctious brunette. He missed everything about Albus, from the way his hair was always out of control to the stuffed penguin he always had on his bed. 

Scorpius smiled to himself. He was _very_ familiar with that penguin. Probably too familiar. But that’s what happens when you spend a year and a half in the bed it occupies. _”Albus…”_ Scorpius thought to himself, _“I wish I knew how to come back to you.”_

Scorpius sighed as he opened his mailbox and pulled out his mail. He stood there a moment and looked through it. Mostly junk mail and bills. But one thing stood out. It was a simple enough, a plain envelope with no return address. The stamp on it was like all the stamps on the other mail. It was postmarked from Cornwall. He didn’t think he knew anyone in Cornwall.

He made his way up to his small flat, pondering the letter the whole way. As he entered his flat, he tossed the bills and junk mail onto the table near the door and sat on the sofa in the living room. He looked over the envelope one more time, hoping that he’d missed some identifying mark. No such luck.

He opened it slowly, unsure of what was inside. He turned it over and a small piece of paper floated out and landed on the coffee table. It was blank on one side and as he reached out to turn it over he got a strong feeling that he did know who it was from. He breathed in and grabbed the piece of paper. He turned it over and read.

_Scorpius,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Yours forever,  
Albus_

It was short but said so much. Scorpius closed his eyes for a long moment, trying to get himself under control before the tears could fall. After what seemed like an eternity, the blonde knew what he was going to do. He calmly went to his bedroom and pulled a box that he hadn’t thought about in eight long years out of the closet. He blew dust from the top of it and stared at it for a moment.

He pulled the top off and extracted his wand from it. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and disapparated.

Albus was sitting in a small room in a hotel waiting. He wasn’t sure what exactly he was waiting for, but he was waiting. He was pretty sure that by now Scorpius would have received his letter, but how would he react? Albus hoped the blonde was happy. But only time would possibly tell.

Before too long, there was a knock on his door. Albus stared at the back of the door for a moment, wondering who it was. As he made his way over to it he got a strong feeling he knew who it was. He breathed in and grabbed the door handle. He turned it and opened the door.

The two men locked eyes and simply looked at each other for a long time. Then finally Scorpius moved. He practically fell into Albus’s arms and their lips met passionately. When the need for air overwhelmed them both they broke apart and Scorpius laid his head on Albus’s chest. “Thank you,” the blonde whispered.


End file.
